Fair
by MorbidAlly
Summary: Wally's the kind of person who believes in fair. Okay, here we go, Spitfire, rated M for crude langue and dialog, if your looking for something a little more HBO look else were. 1ch Artemis Pov/2 Wally. I do not own YJ
1. One of Those Girls

Sometimes Wally Wall-man Kid Mouth West would make me want to take the same vow as my namesake. Then I would remember the annoying way the blood would rush to my head and it would pound when he got to close. How my face would grow hot and I would have to bite down on my tongue in refusal to blush. Not only did blushing make boys think you liked them, it made you come across as one of those silly giggling girls who had nothing better to think about then boys. Which I was not. Then there was that irritating way the hairs would stand up on my arms and I'd get these stupid chills like I had some kind of fever. And the worst was that aggravating dull acing feeling that I would get in the pit of my stomach. Made me want to just throw up. I knew that I couldn't hack this internal maiden thing.

I was utterly disgusted by the way my body had betrayed me. I knew Wally was a pig, a jerk, and idiot but still I found myself drawn to him like a mouth to a light bulb. It had been find, I was able to push the thought that he was the slightest bit attractive to farthest darkest corners of my mind, to remember what an asshole he is. After all, he's not even my type. I like guys that like Superboy. Tall, dark, and brooding. After I realize M'gann was into him I turned that attraction off. Like a switch. I had always been able to do that, but for some reason I couldn't just switch off Wally. He isn't even that tall. He has like an inch on me that's probably just his hair. He is the exact opposite of dark, and brooding, don't make me laugh. He couldn't take a hint, always playing impress-Megan-at-all-costs game. His body not that great. At least not as great as he thinks it is. Nothing could be that great. Yeah he's smart. A real smartass. Like I said: asshole.

Still I could look pass this infatuation. Then that stupid mission in Bialya happened. He had been so nice. So unlike the Wally I knew, or didn't. Somehow I had let my guard down. I don't know what I thought. That somehow we'd runaway together and live happily ever after. That he'd be my night in shinning yellow armor, who would whisk me away to castle somewhere. That he'd be my _hero. _Like I said, I'm not one of those girls. How could I for a second think that he might be my way out. I found my way out, and I don't need him. I can't need him. I just couldn't kill him. I never wanted to kill anybody.

To make matters worst I had told him way too much. I tried to cover it up but in less he was more dense then I thought, I doubt he believed me. I was a horrible liar. I hated lies. Sometimes it felt like my whole life was just one big lie to cover up a life story most sane people wouldn't even believe. Green Arrow's niece. Lie. Never had a sister. Lie. She got away. A lie to maintain a lie. Gotham Academy Scholarship Student. Lie. I don't know whose but it was mine now. Like someone like me would every want to go to school like that. What I told Wally back the dessert. Embarrassingly sloppy lie. Then I had the nerve to call Kaldur out when he didn't tell us about the mole. Not only was I liar, I was a liar and a hypocrite. It didn't just feel like my whole life was lie. My whole life was a lie.

If only I would had told them the truth before dad told Kaldur there was mole. Now if the found out that would be it. I would be the mole, and even if they decided I wasn't they would never trust me again. That what he wanted. Finely I had a chance to get out, to be happy, but he could have that could he. I was his little girl. I would never be free of him. I would do as he says. I could hear his voice in my head. _Look at you, what are you Green Arrows little errand girl now? How could you work for the same people who but your mother in prison? Or have you forgotten how they took your mother away from you? Have you forgotten how they tore this family apart! First your mother then your sister too! Have you forgotten!_

"No dad." I whispered out loud, doing my best not to scream it. "You drove this family apart. And when mom went to prison at least she was safe from you!"

_Do you think these people are your family? I'm your family, girl! Your blood! Or do you think you're better than me? Do you, you little shit! You are nothing! You are weak!_

"No. You are wrong. I'm strong." Part of me didn't believe it. Ether way the stress was getting to me. I had to stop talking to myself; I was beginning to sound crazy. Maybe I was going crazy. What I needed was space, alone time. Time figure how to untangle the web of lies I had gotten myself into. And to think it was my idea to keep all of this a secret from the team. That I genuinely believed it would make things easier. There was no way this would ever be any kind of easy. If the team really knew me there was no way they would every trust me. Heck, I wouldn't trust me. Was it fair? No. It was life. The exact opposite of fair. If they knew all I'd done for the love of a heartless man they would hate me. He would hate me.

After Bialya Wally had followed me home, thoughts of him invading one of the few Wally free zones. Wally West was the kind of person who believed in fair. He had no business being in my apartment. He didn't even belong in this neighborhood, even just the thought of him. It was the kind of place were people looked out for each other, by minding there own business. A person like Wally West belonged in suburbia, not my personal space. Not with me, Gotham Academy's charity case. The favorite target snobby rich girls, "Shouldn't you be massaging feet and painting nails?" That kind of girl is what Wally should be into. Fellow morons who only saw Vietnamese girls when they went to get there nails done and their unwanted hair removed. Dumb white girls who think that the girl who has to deal with there dirty ugly white feet and unsightly hairy problem areas is their friend. That was the kind of girl Wally would date. As for me I can't remember the last time I got my nails done. I had real problems to worry about. It was safe to say Wally had become more of nuance than the pigeons out side my window that my father used to have me shoot.

His face, God his face, I couldn't get it out of me head! The way his freckles made his nose look like someone had sprinkled it with cinnamon. The flecks of gold in his bottle green eyes. The shape of his mouth, way it could go from a pout to a smirk in a matter of seconds. The way at times his lashes were so pale it almost looked like he didn't have any, then the sunlight would hit them and the would just glow with all the flicker shades of gold, red and orange. Like fire. To me Wally was fire. Beautiful and strangely comforting but if you got to close, dangerous. Except he would be the one who would get burned.

I would never say this out loud, never admit it, but he had even followed me into my dreams. Do you know how annoying it is to be sleeping peacefully, have a good dream for once only to have Wally West show up? To have yourself do something you would never do in real life before reason breaks through the madness that is your subconscious and you find your self screaming at this deranged figment of your imagination, "Get the fuck out of my dream!" I'll tell you, not pleasant.

I am not in no way in love with him. I not even in like with him. Sure we had grown to have a grudging respect for each other. Heck, we might even be on are way to being friends. But I know, this - this attraction was nothing more then hormones and lust. Boys have it easy. If I was a boy I could probably just jack-off and get some relief from this nonsense. I'm not ashamed to admit I masturbate. I have plenty of things I could be ashamed of but masturbating isn't one of them. The way I look at it ever one masturbates at least once in there life, even if they won't admit it. Often times they don't even know they were masturbating. But if I was to do so and think of him, I would never be able to look at him the same way again. Besides I would not let him have that power over me. The power of me wanting him enough to given to it. I would not, could not submit to my impulses. So instead I channeled my virginal sexual frustration into my training.

Ever since the desert things have been just so confusing. Had he heard me began break down when the cave was invaded, I was almost sure of it. Yet he had said nothing. Before are amnesia induced adventure he would have never let that go. He'd even defended me to Kaldur, before insulting me. After all, everything was always my fault. I couldn't do anything right. I wasn't supposed to be the one to join the team. Now he was just different, nicer, almost like he cared. I could have that. I could have him falling for me, much less me falling for him. I knew I was too good for him but my life wasn't good for anybody. Being on the team was putting ever one at risk. I hadn't realized how bad that was into I had grown close to them. Realized how important they are. How much I needed them. I could hardly handle the pain when I thought I was going to lose M'gann, when I thought I wouldn't make in time, when I thought I lost Robin. If I was to let Wally get to close...

_Dad will come after you_ my own words to my sister echoed in my head. He had found her. She'd ended up just like him after all. And he would find me. And if I was to let Wally get to close – if I was to let myself fall for him -

He would kill him for sure. He would take him away from me. And I just couldn't live with that.

Because try as I might, deny it all I like, I had fallen for Wally Wall-man Kid Mouth West.


	2. Bullshit

**Authors Notes: First chapter was heavy, but that's okay, I like heavy. This ones a little more light. I would like to thank all who read my first chapter and enjoyed it. I would like to thank Ali for my first ever review, for some reason I can't reply :(**

**I** **apologize for any bad grammar. **

**Hoping to upload twice this week due to the fact there is no young justice on Friday,** **however this is not set in stone.**

**Sincerely, **

**Morbid**

**p.s. Tell me if it's the least bit funny because humor has never been my strong suit but I long to make people laugh just as much as I long make them think deeply about the human condition.**

**Wally's POV**

* * *

><p>Some people just don't get it. Falling in love is like wining the lottery. You aren't going to win if you don't play. Sometimes you play just for the fun of it not really caring weather you win or lose. Either way you're going to lose more times then you win. But what if knew ahead of time you never had a shot? Would you even bother to buy a ticket? That how it was with Artemis. Now I don't know what my odds are. If I even want to win.<p>

I don't know why I would want to be with her in first place. She's a total nag. She can never just agree on anything, even when she's wrong. I swear she would argue that white was black and black was white just to prove her point. She laughs at me but never at my jokes. Everyone laughs at my jokes! Except you know, Batman but I don't think the Batman know how to laugh. It's as if she has a personal vendetta against fun. But that's beside the point. Meagan was totally my type. She's sweet and kind. Meagan cooks, which is not sexist because I happen to eat a lot and tend like anyone who gives me food. She's an alien, which is cool. And, she's a total babe. You know the complete package. But lately hardly think about Miss. M. Lately I can't help but think about Artemis and are time in Bialya.

The feeling of her in my arms as I ran. The way she nestled her head against my chest, just for moment. The way are hands had fit together so easy. How her eyes had stared into mine, those deep dark gray reflective pools of eyes. Slanted and cat like, they mirror all the color around them. Frown warm browns to blues they often gave they appearance of a kaleidoscope. The agonizingly tempting fullness of her lips. The way her nose turned up just slightly. Her perfectly toned stomach and how dangerously low rise her pants are. How she looks completely Asian but then her hair is shockingly blond. Hair that is gold, long, and full that always seemed to begging to have fingers run through it. I admit it; she was a total hottie, good in a fight, and smart. Even if she could totally be a pain in the ass.

Her hair was more of inconvenience then It was attractive, anyway. Who cares if it shown with strands of pure white platinum blond, warm honey, and soft browns in that golden main. What really matters is the fact that it got everywhere. Do you know how many times I was about to seal the deal only to have one those long blond hairs plucked from my person. "Looks like you already have a girlfriend." and opportunity would walk out the door. No cries of "I have a golden retrieve." or my "cousins visiting" could excuse hair that long and blond. Seems like other girls always had it in for blonds. Even other blond girls. Like blond girls they were automatically some playboy bunny esc. bleached blond slut out to steal your man. I don't think I would ever get how that logic came about. I wonder what Artemis thinks about it? It didn't matter what she thought. What matter was this ability to cock block me without even being there!

Still I can't help wondering how thing would be if what happen in Bialya was how we really met. Would we be _together? _I had ruined any chance of that the day we first met. Rob was right; I had been too hard on her. It's just I was having the worst first day of my life, why all my friends are hanging out at the beach. All I wanted is to get to the beach. By the time I get out of school not only do I miss the beach party but I trip and make a complete ass out of myself in front of the new girl. The totally hot new girl. And she laughs at me. Not only does she laugh at me she makes fun of me. I replayed that moment over and over in my head. I should have not been caring so much stuff. I should have assumed that everybody had already left beach. Nothing will change the fact that the first time Artemis saw me I fell into a jumbled heap on the floor clad only in swim trunks, a towel, shades, and sunscreen. Not that I don't look great in swim trunks. I admittedly went on the defense. When I learned that she was joining the team not Roy, that this girl with the worst first impression of me ever would always be around _and _Roy wouldn't give me the time of day, I don't know part of me just snapped for some reason. It wasn't "right" but I was having a really bad day.

Rob doesn't get it. Why weather or not Roy is a part of the team matters to me so much. You see Roy was a redhead but he was like the embodiment of cool. Being a redhead you were constantly teased because of your hair. It was okay if you were a girl, In fact a lot of girls dye their hair red, and I doubt anyone would tease Miss. M about her luscious locks. But for us guys it was the constant jeers of "Carrot top", "Leprechaun", and my favorite "Fire crotch." I have some great comebacks for that one. Apparently being a redhead also made you automatically gay, still haven't figured out how that one made sense. The point is being a redhead is not cool. But Roy made it cool. Roy was a redhead and girls wanted him and guys wanted to be him. I'm bit embarrassed to say that including me. That is, wanting to be him. I mean the guy has groupies. He has a tendency to blow them of, but still, groupies. One day I want to have groupies. He like the extremely awesome older bother I never had, so it was safe to him blowing me like I was one of his fan girls hurt. When he was around I felt like I did when I was Kid Flash, not Wallace Rudolph West, science nerd.

When I was around Artemis I didn't feel in no way cool. It was like her sole purpose in life was to keep me from looking good. We were trapped in this never ending game of Bullshit that neither of us could win. Then what she had said in Bialya, about her dad wanting her to kill me. What kind of father would give there kid that kind of test? She had tried to lie about it but I didn't believe her. It wasn't some movie she saw. I pretty sure amnesia doesn't work like that. How could a man that was related to Green Arrow do something like that? I mean, Green Arrow's one of the good guys and from the sound of it, her dad was more of the evildoer type. No one deserves to grow up with someone so insane that they would ask there teenage daughter to kill someone they just met. Compared to the sounds of this guy Superman is the father of the year and Bats is soft. I mean no wonder Artemis is always defensive and cranky. Sheesh.

I hate her unpredictability. Most people follow a pattern, the have certain habits and behaviors. With my brain working so fast I can usually figure out what there going to do before they do it. With Artemis though it was like ever variable was manipulated. There was no was for me to draw a conclusion about her. That why I like science. Ever problem has a solution. Every question an answer. If there was no solution to your problem, no answer to your question you did some experiments and you found one. With Artemis there were only problems, only questions. Just when I think I had her figured out she'd do something I didn't expect.

Like when we went after the Injustice League and she had an oxygen conversion breathing device for me as well. How when I broke my arm I thought for sure she was taking my souvenir but really she was using it to help me. Totally loving that I can get guilt trip the Captain into waiting on me, by the way. What, I deserve it. Or how she had freaked out when the cave was being attacked. It just made her seem so – human. She always came of so intimidating and defensive that at times I forgot that she was just a girl. Maybe I was becoming just as unpredictable. The way it would feel like the ground would drop out from underneath me when ever she was in danger, which was a lot. How I anticipated the next time I would see her. The feeling I got why watching her spar. Somewhere between admiration and – I don't know.

I kind felt the same way about her as I did Fate. Okay that sounds wrong, but let me explain. When I put on the helmet I lost control of my body, submit to this lord of order who made no sense, followed no logic, and had the power to change my life as I know it whether it was fair or not. When Kaldur but on the helmet I thought we'd lost him for sure. This entity if you let him would swallow you whole, trapping you forever. I couldn't explain it; I couldn't reason with him, the only one who could was Dr. Kent. He was an uncontrollable force of nature. He frightens me. Just like Artemis. I'm both in awe and terrified by her.

She'd save my life. Twice, but the second time didn't count because she wouldn't have been able to if I hadn't saved her arrow. And lately shed been – nice. I know I should have said something about Bialya. But what I supposed to say, "Sense we were totally into each other when I didn't make a fool out of myself and I didn't also think you were usurping Red Arrow's position why don't we let bygones be bygones and, like go see a movie?" There was no way a conversation about it couldn't be awkward. But I was being to think not talking about it was just as awkward.

I always thought she was cute. I just never thought I would have a chance. Now when I closed my eyes at night I could see her there. The tan of her skin, the slight pink of those full lips. Her long smooth neck. I could feel her arms intertwined with mine, strong and muscular but slender. Those shapely legs. Her prefect C cup breasts pressed against my chest. How she smelled of Shea Butter and coco. How warm she was. The rest is between me and my bed and no one else has to ever know.

Did I really have a chance with her? Not likely. Artemis is not the kind of girl who likes guys like me. She probably likes the kind guy who rides a motorcycle, all the time, not just when he's on missions. The kind of guy who doesn't say much. Who settles arguments with his fists. The kind of guy like Superboy who I happen to know she likes. Everybody does. Just like everybody knows I like Meagan. I was next to nothing like Superboy.

What if I did have a chance with her? Why was it that I so afraid of being rejected by this girl? I was rejected all the time. Why was it so important to me what she thought of me? Why should I care? After all I was just playing a game hoping I'd win. But it wasn't just a game anymore.

She was different.


	3. Nothing

**Here we go again! Back to Artemis's point of veiw. **I apologize again for any bad grammar. ****

******Sincerely**,****

****Morbid****

* * *

><p>A wind tunnel. That's what it felt like, a wind tunnel. It had felt as if a wind tunnel had hit me with such great force I was nearly knocked of my feet. The gust had blown my hair back, yanking strands out of my pony tail. It had ripped my jacket clean of my shoulders so that its crumpled sleeves bunched around my wrists. My face protested in pain, my skin having been stretched taught, and then snapped back into place. My eyes burned and watered. My ears popped. So it was safe to say I was a little pissed off. Then there was the fact that wind tunnels can't hit you. It's scientifically impossible. That coupled with the fact that I managed to glimpse a flash of yellow and red, told me that no one other then Kid Flash had just run by.<p>

"Why is it that as soon as I get to the cave Kid Idiot almost knocks me over?" I asked as I walked over to where the others were sitting around the TV. I stopped. M'gann was sitting on the coach in her usual preppy clothes. Superboy sat beside her, arm strung over her shoulders protectively. She looked visibly upset. Robin leaned against the sofa's arm, a smirk on his face. "Either I just missed some weird ass flirting intervention gone horribly wrong, or Wally found out-" I gestured to the couple so they knew what I was talking about "didn't he?"

"He found out." Superboy said, always strait to the point.

"In a way, it's kinda both," Robin grinned, obviously not concerned about his best friends feelings, "How did you find out?"

"I told her." M'gann said. Superboy shot her glare but after a couple of minutes his face softened. Leading me to believe they were having a _private_ conversation. Zatanna was right, it was just plan rude.

"To be fair I guessed first."

"So did I," said the boy wonder, "and Kaldur. The whole thing was pretty obvious. Well, obvious to every one but Wally, that is."

"Were is Kaldur?" He would know how to handle this. Kaldur was great with feelings and crap.

Robin stretched his arms behind his head, and yawned, "He and Aguaman got stuck taking down a baddie. No biggie should be here in about an hour or so. Kid just got back from a mission, don't worry about him. He'll total get over it in no time. We'll all so totally laugh about this someday. Probably tomorrow. Or, at least I will." He laughed, "I'm laughing about it now! He'll be fine, nothing to get whelmed about, but you should of seen his face!" Well wasn't grand that this was all just so funny to him? M'gann, on the other hand remand truly crestfallen, "I didn't want to hurt his feeling. I mean, I knew he liked me of course. And he's sweet and everything but I feel the way Hannah felt about Becky's kid brother on... never mind." Ouch. I was beginning to feel sorry for the poor dummy. M'gann buried her head into Superboys chest, "Maybe someone should go check on him."

"I'll go. I mean what kind of best friend would I be if I wasn't there in his time of stupidity." Wow, somehow I think no matter how close these two are this isn't going to work out. Robin carefree approach to the situation would probably do more harm then good. It wasn't that he didn't care either; I think he just could see that this, this awkward situation wasn't the end of the world. But right now, knowing how dam dramatic Wally could be, to him it probably seemed like the end of the world.

I sighed, "I got this." Robin and the others looked taken aback.

"Are you sure?" The boy asked.

"Yeah." I said, and trudged of before they could be asked anymore questions. Like why I cared. Now if I was a certain speedster where would I be? He hadn't left the cave so -

His sovereigns. All the junk he'd collected from our missions. Sure enough that's where I found him, standing there in his uniform not truly looking at anything. The cowl pulled of his face, hanging from his shoulders. I walked over and stood next to him.

"You here to make fun of me?" he accused.

"No." I said.

"Then why are you even here then?"

"Why did you run of?"

"What's it matter to you anyway!" He snapped, green eyes boring into me challenging me. I stared him down. He dropped his gaze staring at his red clad feet. "I didn't know what to say."

"Go on."

"It's just if I'm all like 'Congratulation, that's great!' I could sound totally phony, maybe even a bit bitter and sarcastic. But if I'm all like, 'But what about us Green Cheeks? What about all the great times we had together?" I'll sound like even more of a ass then I already do. Either way it's just would be so awkward. And maybe I am a bit bitter, I mean why should Supy get the girl? He's not even a year old!"

"And you think running off made things any less awkward. Because if you ask me that room was just filled to the brim with awkward."

"Yeah? Well no one asked you!" He sneered, his face was real close to mine now, I could feel his breath on my face, that smell and tingling feeling of electricity that was always present when he was around. I wanted to scream at him 'Get out of my face before I do something I regret!' but I didn't. Instead I stayed quiet and listened. I watched as his sneer turned into a pout. "It's not like I didn't see it happening. It's just when ever I thought of what I would say if they actually got together, I'd just put it off. Procrastinating. It's easy to do when you have all the time in the world. And it not like I don't like Miss. M. I do, It's just nothing serious, -" Sure. "at first I flirted with her because I really liked her but lately it's just been because it's fun. Still I don't want to come of like a complete ass -" To late. "I mean she still my friend, Superboy's my friend. I just never thought he'd actually make move and – No wonder my names an adjective and not one synonymous with cool! It's just so stupid – Total idiot – Should of known – The Team -" God, he was talking so fast now all his words were blending together. It was giving me a headache. How could he stand caring so much what people think about him? Wasn't it exhausting? It was. Worrying about what the team would think of me has driven me to exhaustion as well.

I had to get him to shut up somehow. I fell back on my own training, to follow my instincts. I had forgotten that my instincts could no longer be trusted. Thus I meet my own ruin as my lips meet his. Furiously willing him to shut up. For once just stop talking and listen to me! At first his body just went rigid in shock, fueling the double edged fear that was slowly consuming me. Fear of what would happen if he rejected me. Fear of what would happen to him if he did not. Then he kissed me back just as forcefully. It wasn't sweet, or gentle, or chaste. It was rough, desperate, clumsy, and agonizing. Some might have even called it violent in nature. It was as if the tension between us had been stretched thin, to near breaking point. Only to send us colliding together in this moment.

His arms encased me. Hands propping, feeling, searching desperately for something to hold on to this moment. Ripping my jacket of my shoulders to have it fall to the ground with a satisfying thud. My arms and legs warped behind him. My ankles crossed, nails dug into his shoulders, anything to keep him close to me. Together intertwined we rammed into the shelves behind us, causing several of the objects to come crashing to the ground. We kissed in the steady ebb and flow of give and take, give and take. We slide onto the ground, breath hard. Then something caught my eye.

It was _her _mask. Smiling up at me, having fallen down in the disarray.

I shoved him away, pulling my self out his embrace and stood up. He looked at me in shock, a small cut on his lip bleeding. God, had I done that. What the fuck is wrong with me. "Th-is -" I toke a deep breath, "This can't happen. Okay?"

"What? Artemis -" His face. It was if I had stabbed him. Couldn't he understand that this couldn't work? That it was best for both of us that we pretended this never happened? It should not have happened. I had tried so hard to keep this from happening up to now, but I have failed. I had put Wally in even more danger. I never should have gone after him. I couldn't even look him in the eyes.

"I'm not going to be some consolation prize just because you can't have Megan." That was part of it but it didn't even scratch the surface of why we could never be together. "It's best if we pretend this never happened." Suddenly he wasn't sitting there anymore, he was standing in front of me hand cupping my chin, forcing me to look him those green eyes, damn speedster. I didn't want to look away. I want to stay starring in those eyes forever. To hide in his gaze from the cruel whims of reality. He whispered to me, "But I don't want her. I want you Artemis -" And he kissed me, this time gentle, as if afraid I might disappear. How I wanted to kiss him back. To throw away his life and give in to my own selfishness. To do something I want for a change, but the slight metallic taste of his blood in my mouth kept me sane. My love was violent. My love was dangerous. My love would destroy us both.

I forced myself to push him away with such force he stumbled backward. I forced myself not to look away, to stand firm. I must show no doubts in what I say. I had to convenience him that this is the best and only way. Even if I didn't want to believe it myself. "No you don't. You don't even know me. And ten minutes ago you did want her." His pain expression turned to anger. It was what I wanted but still it felt as if a part of me was slowly breaking.

"I don't know what your problem is. You kissed me, in case you forgot!"

"I had to get you to shut up somehow. It was a stupid mistake. It was nothing." The pain on his face in this moment, nothing that I said or done before could rival it. I wanted to given, cry _I'm sorry. I have to. I have to do this. To save you._ But I stayed strong. This day had no more room for my weakness. For what seemed like forever he said nothing, he just glared at me with venomous hatred for the pain I had caused him. Then finally he spoke.

"I'll pretend that nothing happened, but I'll never believe that it's true."

"Fine."

"Fine!" he snarled like a wounded animal as I grabbed my jacket and all but ran out of there. I fought back tears. I could not cry. I could not let the team see me cry. They had to believe that nothing unusual had happened. That my face was red because we had fought again and just fought. That I hadn't done something so awful to one of the few people in my life I care about. Maybe then things could go back to normal. I could stay on the team, without putting anyone in anymore danger then I already was. This was my last and only way out of the life that had been built for me. Things had to go back to normal. It had to be nothing.

The other glanced up at me inquisitively as I stormed by. I shouted back to Robin, "He's all yours!" Trying the find someplace I could hide from the truth.

It wasn't nothing and therefore things could never be normal again.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter is –<strong>

** The End**

** of this Fanfic**. **Hope to see you there!**


	4. Hopeless Romantic

**Sadly all good things must come to an end! A big thanks to all who read, reveiw, and- favorited!**

**I apologize for bad grammar.**

**Wally's POV then it changes, I'll tell you when.**

* * *

><p>Out of all my stupid ideas this was by far the stupidest. Sure I have been trying to get Artemis to talk to me for a good two whole days now. After all I was not happy how are last encounter had ended. Everyone thought I was still down because of whole thing with Megan and Artemis seemed to be avoiding me. The closest we had come to one on one time was a sparring match in which I had landed flat on my back, do to the fact that I was preoccupied by that she had kissed me then totally freaked out. She more then kissed me. We had made out. And not just any kind of make out. The hot and heavy, tearing at each other clothes, kinda hurts but in a good way kind of make out. And what was I left with? One awkward conversation with my best friend and a long cold shower to clear my head.<p>

How could someone make me feel so unbelievably good then hurt me so bad? How could she have the power to make on of the best days of my life also the worst? One minute she was all over me; thighs pressed against my hips, tongue sliding in and out of my mouth, biting my lip, full chest heaving against mine, collapsing on the ground together. Then she was telling me that it was nothing? To forget about it? Was she embarrassed that she had kissed me or something? She was emotional a roller coaster and I was beginning to feel nauseous alright. But I don't want to get off. I don't want this ride to end.

Still I always thought that if we kissed I'd know how she feels. Now I was just more confused. If you would have asked me before if there was anyway I could possible be more confused I would have said no. Boy was I wrong. The only thing I know for sure now is that, Artemis, she's crazy! Totally insane! So that brings me to my stupid idea. So I'm hanging out with Rob at this local Gotham City arcade, and he get a call from Bats and has to run of and do the whole dynamic due thing, no biggie. So I'm about to run home when it hits me, Robin had said that Artemis goes to school with him at Gotham Academy and that she lives here. So since I was in Gotham, I might as well try and find Artemis and talk to her on her own turf.

The problem was Gotham is a really big city. Pretty soon I was lost, in what looked like a tough neighborhood. It had gotten dark. Then it started raining. And not the light you can hardly feel it kind of rain. Freezing rain, sheets of it. The kind soaked you clean through, chilling you to the bone. It was as if the universe was conspiring against me. You might be wondering _Gee Wally why didn't you just give up and run home all super speed style?_ And I would but to do that I had to know were I was going, so soon as I found out were the hell I am; sure that was totally the plan.

"Well if isn't a little Puto who got lost in the rain?" Yep, the universe was defiantly conspiring against me. An unlucky number thirteen tatted tough as nails Latino gang member had emerged from the shadows. Sure I could totally take them, but I was in my regular clothes and they had me cornered. One guy with a bald head tattooed with a viper with a wide open mouth on his forehead that by the look of it went all down his spin; spoke to the guy who had called me a Puto, "Looks like your right, Stickers." Stickers, the scary gang members name was Stickers? What was he some kind of prize sticker collector or something? I tried not to laugh, I really did. But I failed.

"This fucker's pretty stupid for someone who's strayed so far for home!" Stickers went to grab something out of his back pocket, mostly likely a gun to shoot my stupid ass with. Either way I wasn't laughing anymore. The bald headed viper guy put his hand in front of Stickers. He was obviously the leader. "Wait a second asshole! Let find out what the little fucker has to say for himself before we make any stupid decisions." He turned to me, "So, what you got to say, _fire crotch?_" Years of countering that same insult to it had become second nature took over any common sense I may have.

"What can I say? Your girlfriend likes it better that way." I had signed my own death warrant.

"I stand up for you in front of my boys and you have the fuckin' nerve to disrespect me?" Now the weapons were drawn. Shit! Shit that was so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I was in for a fight. This whole protect your secret identify with your life thing was really starting to look like it might come down to that. Just don't know if I truly have it in me to risk dying to protect Kid Flash. But if I didn't it could mean the end of Kid Flash. The beginning of what, witness protection sanctioned by the League? Or if I did it could just be the end. _Calm yourself Wally, you can do this._

"Hey, back off the ginger!" I familiar husky voice shouted above the rain. "He's with me."

Artemis leaped down next me. Which would have looked a lot cooler if she would have been caring a grocery bag with a carton of milk. The gang members obviously see this kind of thing all the time because they were not impressed. Stickers jeered, "If it isn't a little Puta come to save the little Puto."

His fellow gang member laughed. All except Viper head.

"You idiots better shut the fuck up. Don't you know who her father is -" He said something else in a rush of Spanish that I couldn't quite catch but it must have been bad because the other guys paled considerably. "So Artemis this guy with you?"

"Sadly yeah. He's an idiot but he's my idiot."

"Awe chica what you wasting time on a fool like him for? When you gonna come around and get with me?"

"Well George, he's got a real big dick." I nearly chocked, then I notice the slight glare she was giving me and the hint of poison in her voice. "Just one big dick."

"He's not the only one chica. Let me know when you decide to ditch white bread over here so you and me can get together." and with that George, Stickers, and the rest of the unlucky thirteen left.

When she was sure they had gone she turned to me and hit me upside the head. I exclaimed in pain and annoyance.

"What are you doing out here!" She yelled. "At night, in the rain, in Gotham City!"

"I -" came to find you. "I was hanging out with Rob but when I went to go home I got lost."

"Uh-huh, right, like it's the first time you been here to see Robin. You've probably even been to the Batcave before. Are you stalking me now or something?"

"What, no! I didn't even know you lived here in till now!"

"And how do you even know I live in Gotham? How don't you know I'm not just visiting?"

"Do most Star City residents go all the way to Gotham to buy there milk? I think not!"

"Whatever. Still doesn't explain what you're doing here." We just stood there for a moment, not trying to say anything over the roaring sound of the. Artemis looked beautiful, even the dark in with her long pony tail plastered to her back. It was hard not to stair at what the cold rain had done to her breasts.

"Are you staring at my tits?"

"Maybe -" I said slowly.

"You're unbelievable."

"Anyway, thanks for back there."

"Your welcome."

"Who was that George guy? An old boy friend?"

"No! He dated my sis- friend. He dated my friend."

"Still, must be weird being on first name terms with the local thugs." She just shrugged. As if it was no big deal. In a way it wasn't, for us. But viper head guy knew her as a civilian. Did that mean that she truly lived around here? Plus more info about her dad. Not only was he a real class act when it came to parenting, the local gangs were terrified of him. Whoever this guy is I hope he isn't around because I'm in no rush to meet him. "Was that word they called you?"

"Puta." Her nose scrunched up in detest, "it means whore."

"Well," I said through gritted teeth, "that wasn't very neighborly."

"Depends on the neighborhood."

"And me."

"Puto, means fagot, male prostitute, that sort of thing."

"Damn it! Why does every one always think I'm gay?"

"It's the red hair. Plus you can be pretty touchy feely for a straight guy."

"But that's hardly fair."

"No. It isn't." There was certain steel like quality to the way she said it."But that's life."

"O-kay then. So you speak Spanish."

"Just the cuss words." There was a brief pause. I shook in the cold, and I could tell it was getting to her too. She looked at me and her face softened. "Come with me."

We walked a block in the rain. The slow pace was aggravating but she kept me entertained with narrative on the neighborhood. She told me that Stickers was acting that way because he was getting jumpy. Batman had gotten him to sing like a canary on his boss's operation and he was worried about what his fellow thugs would do to him if they knew. The thing was they already did. If he didn't get out of town now he'd be dead within the next couple days. She point out a Schizophrenic homeless man who wasn't dangerous in less he caught you. When I asked why he wasn't in Arkham, or some other hospital, she replied bitterly.

"There are thousand just like him in this city. Sometimes it seems imposable to get to them all. This city is like a person. It laughs and cries. It has good qualities, and it has some bad traits. But this is big city, so that means there a lot that's bad. That doesn't mean that isn't just as much good here."

She took me to an apartment. It was small, two bed rooms, one bath; but well kept with all the markers of a home. There were the imprints of wheels on the carpet and one of those long sticks with a claw on the end on the kitchen. A grabber. "So," I asked, "you live here?"

"Yeah. Me and my mom. Why?"

"Nothing. It's nice. Your mom is she -"

"Parallelized. She's parallelized, from the waste down." She didn't look at me, putting the milk away in the fridge.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, so am I." Her words cut like knives. For a moment I thought she might through me back out into the rain but instead she only sighed and said, "Wait here. And keep quiet, my mother sleeping and I'd rather not have to explain why there's a soggy teenage boy in are living room." She smiled and disappeared into one of the rooms. She came back with a pair of boxer shorts, and grabbed two towels out of what must have been the lining closet. She gestured to the bathroom, "Go in there and dry off and change into these." She throws me the boxers and a towel. I held them up; they were red plaid Fruit of the Loom. I raised one eye brow and smirked, "Artemis, why do you have boy's underwear?"

"Just so happens they're really comfy to sleep in, what's it to you?"

"Nothing. Not so sure that I comfortable running around in only your boxers. Got anything else that can fit me?"

"What? You think I'm running a male department store? Look if you stay in those clothes not only are you going to get sick you're going to ruin the carpet!"

"You're always in such a hurry to get me out of my clothes."

"Now Wally!"

"Okay." I went into the bathroom. It was a pretty average room. White tiles with guard rails for her mother to hold onto. I look at my self in the mirror. Red hair stuck down against my fore head. Nose red and lips tinged blue from the cold. Skin paled so that my freckles stood out even more. I looked awful. What the hell was I evening doing here? In Artemis bathroom, in her apartment. What could I possibly hope to accomplish? Did I think I could get her to confess her love? That she wanted to be with me it's just – just what? That she enjoyed messing with me more? This whole thing was stupid.

I pealed of my clothes. Heavy wet clothes that weigh me down. Stuck to me like a second skin making me feel trapped and cold. Till there was nothing else to take off and I was left standing in all my pubescent glory, naked and venerable. I didn't need the towel really, I could just vibrate. The heat caused by the friction of my own body would cause the water to evaporate. But I touch the towel still to my own pale bare flesh, and wondered if it had touched hers, soft and warm. No, I could let myself think about that. It was thoughts like that that had gotten me into this mess in the first place.

"There you are." Artemis said, she was wearing a gray tank top and green sweat paints, her hair wrapped up in a towel. To mugs of something hot in her hands. "I was going to make us some tea but I looked and there isn't any. Or coffee. Or hot chocolate." I took the mug she was handing to me and asked, "Then what is this?" She made a face.

"Hot water with milk and sugar."

"Aw, well at least it's warm." I took a sip, nasty. "Hey, weren't you just at the store?"

"Yeah, to buy milk."

"Then why didn't you buy any of those things?" Big mistake. He face contorted in rage.

"We only have money for milk alright? So why don't you stay out of my business?" It seemed the ever word that came out of my mouth only pushed her farther away. How was I supposed to talk to her about what happened in the cave now? She probably thinks I'm a stuck up asshole.

Then, once again she did something I would have never expected. She apologized.

"Look, I'm sorry. There's no way you could have know. But my life is not your business."

"No your life is my business," I said shaking my head, "your life will always be my business. You're my teammate. And teammates have to watch out for each other." Those gray cat eyes stared at me. They were so heartbreakingly sad. Why were they so sad? I never wanted her to be sad. I never wanted her to feel anything but joy. I had a strange feeling that somehow I was causing this misery. But that was just crazy. Suddenly her fingers were on my bare bicep, causing me to shudder. She spoke quietly, "You're still cold. Come with me, after all teammates have to watch out for each other."

I followed her into the room she had disappeared into earlier. In there was a single window rattling with the force of the rain, on ether side there was a twin bed and the walls were hung with posters, including an Alice in Wonderland poster above the bed on my right which was considerably neater then the bed on my left. Artemis sat he mug down on the end table that was under the window, then sat down on the bed on the left and removed the towel from her head and threw it on the floor. Her golden hair cascaded down past her shoulders. I gulped, what was she up to now? Was I really in her room? Or was I just have one of the longest, weirdest, most realistic dreams of my life? If this was a dream then I knew what always came next. She wrapped her blanket around her shoulders. I went to sit on the other bed.

"Don't sit there!"

"Uh, okay. I'm sorry I -" she patted the bed next to her. Was this really happening? I sat my mug, now empty next to hers, and then I sat down next to her. She held out her blanket and wrapped it around me so that are bodies touched. Shoulder to shoulder. Waist to waist. Hip to hip. Thigh to thigh.

"Uh, I -" Cleared my throat, "you aren't going to jump me again are you?" Her lips turned up in a slight solemn smile.

"No. You're perfectly safe."

"That's too bad." I said under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." A whole lot of nothing.

"Stop wiggling your leg. It's getting on my nerves." Like she should talk, she was fidgeting as much as I was. We just sat there for a second. Then there was a collective moan from all the electronics in the building and the glow of the alarm clock went out. Leaving us in complete darkness. I felt her move next to me.

"And then the power goes out." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, "Great." somewhere a phone rang. She tensed up next to me. The ringing stopped, and then there was the muffled sound of women's voice.

"Hello?"

"That's my mom! She's up! Quick, get under the bed!" She yanked the blanket off of me.

"Wait what -" She gave me a shove and I toppled onto the floor.

"Crap, she'll hear that! Get under the bed." I couldn't believe this was happening, it just seemed so silly. So normal. Never the less I found myself crawling under the bed to hide from Artemis's mother. There was pause were all I could here was the steady pounding of the rain and the sound of her breathing. Then I heard the sound of creaking metal and a knock on the door, "Artemis?" I heard the thud of footsteps and the slight screech as she opened the door.

"Yeah mom?"

"That was the landlord. He said the back up generator should kick in a few minutes." Her mother spoke with a Vietnamese accent.

"Kay."

"Goodnight Artemis."

"Goodnight mom." There was a creaking as Artemis's mom went to go back to her room.

"Oh, and Artemis," Her mother said, more distant this time. "Tell your friend he can stay in till it stops raining."

"Thanks mom."

"Um hum."

Artemis closed the door and walked back over to her bed. "You can come out now, and stop giggling!" I pulled me self out from under her bed and climbed back up next to her. I had found something of hers under there that I was eager to share. I smiled, "Oh I don't think I'm going to stop giggling any time soon. Any reason why you have The Flash underwear?"

"What can I say? Value pack at Costco. The whole league for three ninety five. Well most of the league anyway."

"You and your increasingly strange taste in underwear. Well you can't knock Costco, or Sam's Club. Or really any place where you can buy food in bulk."

"I assume you are a member?"

"Not just a member, I'm their most valued member. And I totally get why you want me down there."

"Don't be an ass. Besides, they're _The Flash _underwear, not _Kid Flash _underwear. It's not like I shop in the tween department."

" Don't even joke about my mentor or my fan base, okay!" We laughed together quietly in the dark. Then I got my nerve. "You know I wouldn't mind it, not really."

"Wouldn't mind what?" she said her voice husky as ever. I took a deep breath.

"If you jumped me again. I mean, I want you to." There was silence so dreaded the consumed the sound of the wind and rain, of the city, of are breathing, of everything. It was just silence and me and her sitting on her bed in her room. Silence and her refusing to meet my eye. Then she spoke.

"Wally, you and me -" She took a raged breath.

"Yes?" I felt is if I would stop breathing waiting for what she was going to say.

"We just don't work, okay?"

"No that's not okay. How do you know we don't work if you won't even give us a shot?"

"I just know!" She glared at me, "God Wally, why the fuck do you want to be with me anyway?"

"I just do!" Why was it this girl had be so infuriating? Couldn't she see that I loved her? That was it wasn't it? I love her.

"See, you don't even know why. What's the point of two people like us being together anyways? We hardly ever get along and haven't you heard that red heads and Asians have ugly babies?"

"Who says that?"

"Oh, I don't know, everyone?"

"Well it's not like I'm asking you to have my babies or anything! I just want us to be together!"

"And what? To be together and what Wally? Do you want us to go on long walks together in the park holding hands? Do you want us to go on dates like normal teenagers? Or perhaps you want to take me to the school dance? Or maybe you want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"So what if I do?"

"God, you're such a hopeless romantic!"

"And what wrong with that?"

"Because we're not normal teenagers, Wally. And we never will be."

"If you this about your dad I could care less how bad of a guy he is. I want you and I don't give a damn who your dad is!"

"You wouldn't say that if you new the truth." In the dark a tear slid down her cheek.

"Artemis I -" I reached to wipe that tear away, put she caught my hand by my wrist. Her grip was strong. Her eyes gazed into mine; cold, steely, and intimidating. So dark they were almost black. Sad. Painfully sad.

"Get some sleep Wally. I'll wake you when the rain stops."

As I lay down on her bed I made a promise. I was a hopeless romantic and I wouldn't stop till we were together. I may have lost the battle but I wouldn't lose the war.

After all, all is fair in love and war.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Mystery<strong> POV**

Dunna dunna dunna dunna Batman!

Artemis's phone rang. She groaned and rolled over recoiling in shock at the sight of the redhead sleeping peacefully next to her, as if she had forgotten that he was there. She relaxed as a soft sleepy smile graced her lips and she gazed at her bed mate. Then she slid onto the floor and quite literally crawled about in till she found her phone, making a spectacle of herself. "Hello?" she said groggily, voice horse with sleep.

"Hey Artemis. It's me Robin. Sorry if I woke you."

"S'okay, I wasn't supposed to be asleep anyway." she yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Listen, KF left his phone at the arcade so you should probably let him know that his family's really worried about him sense he didn't come home last night. There not to traught right now. I mean the guys been gone for a little over twelve hours and they think some guy kidnapped him or something."

"Okay." she replied sleepily, and then she blinked as it sunk in, "Wait! How did you know he's with me?"

"I just know things." There was silence as the girl just tugged on a strand of her long blond hair looking a combination of embarrassed and perplexed. "Oh, and before I forget, Artemis -"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let whatever happened to you in your past keep you from being happy. You're so close to being happy now and if you deny yourself happiness because of that wouldn't be fair. Trust me I know."

"What are you talking about, I am happy." She said, stunned and now fully awake.

"You may seem happy, but you hold every one around you at an arms length. Never allowing anyone to get too close. Including Wally."

"Look, you're not making any sense and I don't see why this is important. Nothing is going on between me and Wally anyway."

"Oh really? Then how come he's half naked in your bed?"

"How-"

"I know things. Oh, and seriously Artemis, that ring tone?"

"You -"

"Well bye." I hung up. She ran to the window and threw it open. She stuck her head out but she wouldn't see me. I had years of practice of not being seen working against her. I knew they had kissed. I'd seen it written across his face clear as day. I mean the guy's my best friend, and a total open book. Plus there was no way he had both bitten his lip and thrown all his stuff of the shelves for no reason. Didn't even ask him about the bulge in his pants. Kid Boner would have to wait for another day. Must have been some kiss. I was little pissed that they didn't just tell me about it, but figured they must have had a reason. After all, they're totally into each other. It's as clear as the early morning sun after the storm.

She closed the window. I watched as that angry frown dissolved as she gazed at Wally as he slept peacefully, his hair glowing in the early morning sun light. She gently brushed a strand of hair off his forehead, then she kissed his cheek. She curled back up beside him for few minutes before waking him. And they say I'm immature. Either way, the whole thing had me grinning like a love struck idiot, or really quite Wally like. She might not have really believed what I said when I was saying it but one day, she would.

Trust me, I know things.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**Really that's it. **

**But you know Robin be peepin' in your windows and watchin'what ya doin'...**

**I going to do HW now.**


End file.
